foreverfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Morgan
|relationships = Maureen Delacroix (ex-wife) |family = Henry Morgan (adoptive father & indirect ancestor) Abigail Morgan (adoptive mother) Hermann Weinraub (biological father) Rita Weinraub (biological mother) |occupation = Owner of Abe's Antiques Former military |time = 1940's, 1955, modern day |first appearance = |last appearance = |count = 22 episodes |portrayer = Judd Hirsch }} Abraham "Abe" Morgan is the adoptive son and also best friend of Dr. Henry Morgan, and the only one, besides Adam, who knows his secret. Biography No one knows Dr. Henry Morgan better than his son and confidant, Abe. The keeper of Henry's immortality secret, As seen on episode "Pilot" Henry saved him from the Nazi concentration camps while he was a doctor . Abe's "carpe diem" philosophy inspires Henry to get more in touch with the beauty of living. Abe is not immortal but he is determined to make the most out of every moment of life. Abe balances running an antique shop in Lower Manhattan with a very active social life— something he encourages Henry to try. Through the course of the series, we find that Abe not only knows Henry's precious secret, but has a special way into Henry's troubled past. He attempts all he can to make Henry live a normal life, too, so as to keep him from feeling like he has to move every small number of years to avoid the pain of loss of people or having anyone find out about his secret of eternal life. Abraham's real family name is Weinraub. Henry and Abigail found him together as an infant in a quickly abandoned concentration camp what was a war-zone moments before. Together, they chose to take care of him and got married soon after . In 1957, Abe kissed a girl Fawn Mahoney for the first time and told his friend Lyle Ames about it. However they were forced to move the next day. In 1965, Abe was then drafted into the US army. Abe accepted it against Henry's wishes, but was allowed to. During his time he became friends with Marco Fox and Jerry Charters. Little is known about Abraham's original parents to anyone alive today, but since the discovery of his last name - through the influence of Adam, who left a package containing a long lost ledger entitled "Deutsches Reich", full of names, dates, tattoo'd serial numbers and other valuable but hither to lost information - Abraham discovered the names of his biological parents. The same day, Abraham and Henry went to a historical archive to discover that there were remnants of people who went by the name of Weinraub. An old box the size of a shoebox contained, possibly among other things, a photograph of Abraham's parents at their wedding, upon which he remarks "Well, I guess I know now where I get my good looks." Upon searching through his family tree, Abraham found out that he was distantly related to his adoptive father through Henry's uncle, Dennis Longworth. Longworth sired a child out of wedlock, and his line at some point merged with Abraham's. Henry pronounced Dennis a "cad and a scoundrel who was killed in a duel" but both he and Abraham were happy to have learned of the connection. Trivia * Abe's last name is actually Weinraub. * Abe was born in Poland. * He enjoys jazz music and plays it himself. * Abe is related to Henry's uncle, Dennis Loanworth. * Abe runs an antique shop in Lower Manhattan. * Abe was married and divorced twice to the same women, Maureen Delacroix. * Abe's biological parents died in a Nazi concentration camp when he was a baby. Memorable quotes *"You know what the Chinese say? 'May you live in interesting times.' You show me anyone who's had a more interesting time than us." –Abraham in *"Youth is wasted on the immortal." –Abraham in *"Well, I guess I know now where I get my good looks." –Abraham about his biological parents in Gallery Abe holding the picture of his parents.png|Abe holding an old photo of his biological parents. Abe_drinking_wine_in_Forever.jpg Abe_smiling_in_Forever_red_sweater.jpg Abraham_Moran_&_Henry_Morgan_8.jpg|Henry and Abe in Henry's study, talking about moving. A young Abe.png|Younger abe, the age he was when he learnt about Jazz music. vlcsnap-2015-02-09-00h50m25s206.png|Abe looking at the photograph of his biological parents, seeing them for the first time.|link=http://forever.wikia.com/wiki/Abraham_Morgan Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h04m12s206.png|Henry and Abe in conversation about moving. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-13h59m36s206.png|Abe closing the shop to corner the thief of his horse statuette. ABESHOP.png|Abe's antique shop. Vlcsnap-2015-02-11-14h02m50s104.png|Abe talking to "The Frenchman". Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-13h41m12s177.png|Abe talking to Henry about his parentage. Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h39m35s187.png vlcsnap-2015-02-11-10h57m52s208.png|Young Abe talks with Red Holland See also External links * References de:Abraham Morgan Category:Main Characters